


Kiss kiss stab stab

by sevenofspade



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 15:08:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17685815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenofspade/pseuds/sevenofspade
Summary: Sabrina and Prudence kiss.





	Kiss kiss stab stab

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sumaru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sumaru/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy this.

  



End file.
